COMING NIGHT
by FaithfullyTeamEdward1
Summary: Told from the POVs of Renesmee, Jacob and Edward; COMING NIGHT is the story of seventeen years after Bella's 'Happily Ever After'. When you and your loved one are both mythical half breeds, love can be complicated- Especially if you're Jacob and Renesmee
1. Chapter 1: Jacob's POV

_Author Notes: Hi guys. I'm a first timer with posting stories. i've had this one thought through for a while, but i'm a slow updater. What with School, Sports and Homework. So i hope you like my story. And sorry if it takes awhile to update._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Jacob Black _****_(Book One)_**

**Chapter One: Definitely Not Normal Behavior, Even For A Coven Of Vampires**

The road- more like a hidden path actually- to the Cullen's huge white house was very familiar to me by now. I wouldn't have needed the white lights that were wrapped around the tree trunks to guide me. The smell would have been path enough, but Alice insisted on reusing the lights from seventeen years ago at Bella's graduation party and hers and Edward's wedding.

I had decided to run instead of drive tonight. I hadn't had a chance to run freely for a while, so can anyone really blame me? I stopped right before I entered the clearing and shifted back to human form. I pulled on my pants and while I was still tugging on my black shirt, walked into the giant circle of a lawn. As soon as I had the shirt on all the way, a tall- still shorter than me- skinny figure slammed into me.

"Jacob! You made it!" Reneesme said, though she was obviously not _that _surprised. She hugged me tight and I wrapped my overly huge arms around her.

"Happy Birthday, Nessie." I whispered in her ear. Of course everyone else in the house could hear it, but still, I preferred to humor myself with thinking they couldn't. I had to unwrap myself from her embrace so that I didn't overheat her, but I held on to her hand and gave my girlfriend a swift kiss on the cheek, before Edward and Bella walked out to greet me.

"Jacob, what a…no, never mind. It's not really a surprise," Bella said, coming over to give me a hug.

"Especially after Alice saw the night's events disappearing," Edward added, shaking my hand.

_Am I allowed to come in? Or is the party outside?_ I thought good-naturedly to Edward.

When Edward's answer came, something about the atmosphere clicked in my mind. Nessie was clinging to me tighter than was usual, in front of her parents anyway. Edward's face wasn't cold, but it wasn't exactly the warm expression you would expect at a party. And lastly, Bella's hug had been stiff and her face was secluded.

"Actually, Jacob, Reneesme was going to take you to La Bella Italia for dinner."

"Oh. All right. But I'm paying," I gave Nessie a faux stern look. Her returned smile was a halfhearted attempt. The smile didn't reach her eyes at all.

"Fine," she sighed, "You can pay. Again." Then, without another word to her parents, she started leading me to the Cullen's massive garage full of expensive cars. Reneesme got into the driver's seat of her flashy black Acura RSX, but before I slid into the passenger seat next to her, I remembered what I was actually here to do tonight.

"Nessie, I'll be right back alright? I have something I need to ask your parents about before we go."

"All right," was her simple answer. I could swear I heard a pout in her tone, but I wasn't positive. I made my way back to the door on the far side of the garage that leads into the house. Alice and Jasper were sitting at the kitchen table. It sounded like they had been arguing but broke off as soon as I entered the room.

"Hello Jacob. I thought you and Reneesme were going to dinner." Alice greeted. She was just as distant as Bella had been, and Jasper had a cold frozen look to his face.

"We are. I just wanted to talk to Bells and Edward before we left," I replied hesitantly. I didn't wait to carry on anymore of a conversation and walked into the ginormous great room. Bella and Edward were standing in one corner talking- well until I walked in- then they just looked at me, while Edward was, no doubt, probing my mind. The standing and talking was normal enough for them, but what was weird was that white sheets covered every piece of furniture in the room.

"Hey. What's going on in here?" I asked out loud, mostly for Bella's benefit.

"Nothing, Jacob. What do you want?" Bella replied hastily.

I must admit I was absolutely speechless. It has been years since she's used that tone when talking to me. It definitely made me pause in my resolve to ask their permission, before asking Reneesme.

"Edward. Bella," I nodded to each of my soul mate's parents, "You both know how much I love your daughter. She means more to me than my own life; than the rest of the world…" a low growl was now rumbling in Edward's chest and Bella looked stunned.

"Are you asking to propose to _our_ daughter?" Bella asked, gesturing to herself and her husband, "She's only seventeen!"

"But she's been, physically, an adult for the past ten years. We're the perfect matches and I've known her since she was born. Who could be better for her than me?" I replied calmly, clearing my mind of any anger so that Edward didn't take offence.

"She's still only seven-"

"You have my blessings, Jacob. I cannot think of anyone better suited for my daughter, that's true. But, remember it's completely up to her now. Do not guilt her into marrying you or anything like that," Edward cut Bella off with barely any emotion on his face. He had silenced his initial growling already, "And if you do, do anything that upsets her…well, I'll know quite quickly." He tapped his head.

"EDWARD! What-" Bella began to protest, but Edward just shook his head, took her hand and they disappeared up the marble staircase.

"Thanks for your time," I mumbled to myself as I made my way back to the garage. As I passed, Alice was staring at me with an almost sympathetic look. Jasper was still the same statue he had been when I first came in.

Now, normally if someone asks for their daughter's hand in marriage, the parents would either totally freak out like Bella, or completely freak with joy. Edward's reaction, as a father, was definitely unexpected. And normally, that would bug me, but he had given his okay and completely left it up to Reneesme, so I pretty much had a fiancé now.

When I slid in next to Nessie, the car was already out front and it was poring down buckets of rain. God, she could have waited to drive out of the garage until I was in, but what ever. Trying to get my grim girlfriend to smile at least once before I proposed, I shook my soaked hair out at her. All she did was lean away and scrunch up her nose, looking out the driver's side window. Not exactly the reaction I wanted, but if she wanted a quiet drive so that she could think about what ever was she was thinking about, then I could keep my mouth shut for a while.

I sighed and settled into my seat for the ride to Port Angeles.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Hope you liked this chapter. The first few chapters aren't my proudest pieces of work._

_Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Jacob's POV

_Author's Notes: Sorry, this one is pretty long. Enjoy. Please R&R!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: How In The Hell Was I Supposed To See That One Coming?**

When we pulled up in front of the restaurant, Nessie parallel parked in one try and was out of the car in another swift movement. She scared me sometimes when she started going vampire on me, but what made me nervous tonight was not the murderously blank stare or the fact that her arms were crossed tightly across her chest. I was nervous about how I was going to ask her and when. At dinner wouldn't be too bad, as long as we were sitting somewhere private. Or maybe after dinner would be better. We could go for a walk on the beach after. Or not.

Renesmee turned and began walking towards restaurant's entrance without so much as glancing at me. She never relaxed her crossed arms or severe look. I followed behind her silently. Okay, I'll be the first to admit it. I was dang on confused right now. It was her birthday for crying out loud. My girlfriend should have been happy. Happy to be celebrating, happy to just be with me like she usually is. But no, here she is gloomy faced and…and…I don't know, vampiry, I guess.

The entry was practically empty, except for the waitress behind the podium. She looked up with an inviting smile on her face, but that quickly fell away when she saw the scowl on Renesmee's face- or maybe it was because of how menacing I must look compared to the girl next to me.

"Um, miss? Do you have a reservation?" She asked skeptically.

"Table for two. Cullen," was Nessie's sour reply.

The waitress quickly averted eye contact with Renesmee; snatching up two menus, she gestured for me to follow. She sat us in a booth away from the crowded eating area. We were the only couple there, so it was very quiet, which, I must admit might be good for when I propose.

* * *

Scratch proposing to Nessie at dinner. I don't think we said one word the whole hour we were in the restaurant. Then as soon as we walked out into the coll night, she turned for the beach without a word of explanation. What was with this girl tonight! I have never seen her so sour before!

She continued walking- too fast to pass as just taking a stroll- until we were in an empty area of the beach. Then, she rounded on me, and I could almost see the struggle she was going through to control her features.

"We need to talk, Jacob," she choked on my name and her guard was almost completely dropped then. Almost.

"What about?" I sounded reluctant to answer.

"My family and I are leaving," she stated simply.

My eyes must have popped wide open because she took a step back and was slightly vibrating. No. Scratch that. _I_was vibrating, but thankfully not enough to transform. Suddenly everything from today made sense. The covered furniture, the resigned actions of the Cullens and Nessie's almost hostile silence all clicked together. And my ingenious answer after putting all this together in a matter of seconds was, "Huh?"

She looked down and would no longer look me in the eyes. When Nessie began to talk again, it came out in a mumble.

"We're leaving, Jake. We have to. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose already left ten years ago. Jasper, Alice, Mom, Dad and I are going to meet back up with them. They miss us and us them, and its just time," She was explaining. I knew Blondie, Emmett, Dr. Cullen and Esme had left a while ago, and I knew it was hard for all of them to be apart from the rest. But the idea of Bella, Edward and…and…Renesmee, leaving had never occurred to me.

I still didn't see an exact reason for all this strange behavior though. The Cullens had left and come back to Forks before. They would be coming back to this perfect vampire home in a few decades.

"I don't see the problem," I admitted to Renesmee. There was definitely something bugging her.

"Jake, I…I have to leave too," she said. She looked up then and her eyes were now swimming with unshead tears and the pain was dancing like flames there too.

"Okay. Still don't see a problem. You're only leaving Billy, Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah and the rest of the pack. That's bearable, isn't it? I mean, I'll be there to keep you company," I smiled my approximation of Edward's crooked grin that always made Nessie go breathless. No effect this time, she just averted her eyes and began to cry. I reached out to comfort her but she backed up. Stunned at the movement, I dropped my hands back to my sides, speechless. Renesmee looked up and the tears her cascading down her cheeks.

"Jake. You can't come with us," she managed to say through her tears. I was dumbfounded. She was trying to say _goodbye _to _me_. For the first time since Edward had left Bella, I thought I understood how she had felt when he had said goodbye. I cleared the thought of separation out of my mind and collected my thoughts.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm coming with you," I said in defiance.

"No Jake! You can't come!" she was sobbing now.

"Yes I am! Give me one reason why I can't go with you," I said. I was still vibrating, but I had control enough not to burst into a giant wolf.

"I can give you two reasons. Four words. Billy and the Pack," Renesmee threw at me, "The pack needs you and so does your father. You're the packs Alpha. Billy isn't getting younger either and what would he do without you?"

"When you referred to _the pack,_ you mean Leah and the guys right? Because Leah and I are the only ones changing still. When we eave, Leah can just go where she wants. I'll pass on my alpha power to her," I was scrambling for retorts.

I wanted to just give whatever answer would tide over her choice to leave me behind, but I also didn't want to lie to her. The comment about Leah and Seth was true, but the fact of leaving my dad struck a chord. Ever since he had been sentenced to his wheel chair and my mom died and the twins moved out, I havebeen the one taking care of my father. But I wasn't about to give Renesmee up.

"He has Sue, and the pack," I stated as strongly as I could, which wasn't very strong. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jeans and they closed around something cool and delicate. Holy crud! I completely forgot what I was going to do tonight. I carefully pulled my hand out of my pocket and turned my attention back to my distraught girlfriend.

"Jacob Black! He loves you and would-" she started to say.

"You're right. He does love me. And he would be okay with what ever I chose to do with my life as long as I'm happy," I interjected. I could see the fight still in her eyes, but a tiny flicker of defeat was there too. That was all I needed to see to continue.

Renesmee was about to argue further but I stopped her.

"You know how much I love _you_ right? And you _do_ love me too?" I asked. She was taken-aback by this turn in our argument and stuttered out her answer.

"O-of c-course, J-Jake. I love you more than anything. And if you were able to come, I would want to be with you forever," now I was absolutely certain about what I was going to do. She loved me. I loved her. There was no reason for separation.


	3. Chapter 3: Jacob's POV

_Author's Notes: THis chapter is kinda mushy. Hope it's all right. Please R&R!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: No Words At All Could Describe This Feeling! Not A Single Word!**

Though she had pulled away the first time I had reached towards her, I pulled Nessie into a gentle hug. She didn't try to struggle or put up a fight. She just fell into my arms, still crying with every inch of her life.

"You love me. That's all I needed to hear," I whispered into her ear.

"Jake, you still can't…"

"I'll give you a reason to keep me around," I interrupted. Before she could protest to that, I disentangled myself from her and got down on one knee. When I looked up into her eyes, there was a whole new wave of tears spilling over her eyelids. I had stopped quivering after she'd told me that she loved me.

As I looked up into her breathtaking chocolate brown eyes, I saw all the reasons I loved her and I could see _our_ forever playing in their depths. I couldn't look away now, and apparently, neither could she. It was obvious that as I watched our forever, she was too.

Once I saw that I would live with Nessie for as long as a vampire lived, I pulled all my courage- and probably stubbornness- together, so that I could ask the question that would keep me with the women I loved, _forever_.

"I love you more than anything in the universe. You mean everything to me and I want to share forever with you. I promise to protect you from any danger with my life and love you everyday of eternity. Will you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive by marrying me?" I asked with a strong and sure voice. I slid the silver ring onto her left hand ring finger.

Happiness was dancing in her eyes along with the tears; she was staring down at her left hand. She just stood there crying for a few minutes, trying to answer. Finally she reached out to place her hand on the side of my face. As soon as it made contact, I received a vision of bright colors and myself embracing Renesmee forever. I saw this and was flooded with tears of my own. She had finally given in; I would have her beautiful face brightening my world for the rest of perpetuity.

When she was done conveying- with her little gift of pictures- our life to come, she threw her arms around my neck and crumbled to her knees; into my arms. Renesmee buried her face into my shoulder, but before that she whispered, "I love you Jacob Black, and I'd be honored to marry you."

We probably sat here for half an hour, while she let her happy tears run their course. When she finally stopped crying, Nessie pulled my face down to hers and kissed me with more passion than she had ever put behind her kisses. In response, I threw myself into the kiss. Unlike with Bella, my fiancé's _mother_- I still felt bad about what I had put Bella through and it weirded me out pretty bad now too-, I don't have to be careful with Renesmee. She has the structure of a vampire; thank God! So I need not worry about breaking her.

The thing that probably told us it was time to leave our little piece of heaven on earth for the moment was that both of us were breathing quite hard by the time we pulled away from each other. So, hand-in-hand we walked back to the restaurant to retrieve the car. As we walked, I remember that I had a birthday present for Renesmee as well as the engagement ring. I put my huge hand into my back pocket and wrapped it around a square velvet box.

I was going to owe the guys for so freaking long since they helped me buy her gift, though Claire, Emily, Rachel, Kim, Lily and Leah told me not to worry about paying them back. But Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth and Sam- okay, not positive about Seth or Sam- will be banging down my door before long for my debt.


	4. Chapter 4: Jacob's POV

_Author's notes: Sorry it's taking so long. I'm trying._

_During this Chapter i start bringing in some of the surprise twists. Enjoy. R&R!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: ****Nobody Could Have Predicted That!**

Waking up the next morning was amazing. I felt great, like a whole new me. I had successfully stopped the love of my life from leaving town without me, and got a fiancé in the same night. Nothing could have made last night any better.

My dad and sister, Rachel, were already gone when I walked out of my room to get some breakfast. Rache was probably over at Paul's and Dad was most likely at Bella's dad, Charlie's, house or fishing. We didn't have much food left in our house though. Obviously Paul had been over last night and eaten all our food. After scrounging around for a few minutes, I finally found a couple granola bars, some milk and a little cereal left in our pantries and fridge.

I was just finishing downing my milk when the phone on the counter started ringing. Jumping up and over my couch, I picked the receiver up after only the second ring.

"Black household. Jacob speaking. How may I help you?" I said, hoping it was going to be Renesmee's singsong voice answering back.

"Hey Jake! How'd you sleep?" Nessie replied.

"Morning Nes! I've never slept better. You?"

"Amazingly."

At least I wasn't the only one who was completely blessed out about the proposal last night. I was afraid that she would use last night to try and find away to leave me here with the tribe. I should have known Nessie wasn't like her father when it came to scheming.

"Renesmee. Do you want go hang out on First Beach for awhile today?" I asked her. We could talk over some wedding ideas that we could contribute to the planning whirlwind by the name of Alice.

"That'd be great! Let me let my parents know and I'll be there in about half an hour. I'd better go for now though. Love you Jake!"

"Love you too Nessie," I said before her end clicked. I kept the phone to my ear until the busy signal started buzzing in my ear.

No sooner had I put the phone down, than the doorbell rang. I really hoped it was just one of the guys, because I was still only wearing the boxers I had slept that night in. I went to answer the door and was embarrassed when the face staring back at me was indeed female.

"Leah? What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise. She took one look at my apparel and grimaced.

"Sorry, Kid. I didn't realize you were entertaining the parasite this morning. I can come back later. Like when you're not so… occupied."

Embarrassment and shock gone now, I scowled at my friend. She had never gotten used to the fact that I had imprinted on a Vampire- half human or not- and it didn't look like that was going to change any time soon.

"_Renesmee_," I stressed her name in reply to the parasite comment, "isn't even here right now. But if you'll excuse me, I do need to get dressed because she and I are going to the beach today. So what was it you wanted?"

Her face softened a little as she answered.

"Can I come in? I need you talk to you. _Now_."

This made be worry a little. She obviously needed to talk about something. Over the years, Leah and I have become close friends, but she hasn't showed any need to get something off her chest since the days we were guarding the Cullen house from the rest of the pack.

"Sure, I guess. Come on in." I gestured for her to take a seat on the old couch in the tiny living room. "Give me a sec." I needed to put some clothes on, so I slipped into my tiny bedroom. I grabbed the first things I saw, which were the black shirt from last night and a pair of black sweats. After running my fingers through my short black hair a couple times I walked back to where Leah sat, waiting.

She was pretty, something I had started realizing again after Leah had started softening up around me over the past few years. Her shoulder length black hair was glossy, complimenting the glowing russet color of her skin perfectly. Her dark brown eyes were deep set with thick lashes flaming them. Leah's lips were a natural light pink color and full.

_Stop! _A voice in the back of my mind was screaming. _Nessie! Remember Renesmee? Your _fiancé_? _

The voice was right. I couldn't think of Leah like that. She was like a third sister to me, and Nessie was my _fiancé _now.

I sat down on the couch next to Leah and turned so I was leaning against the armrest, facing her. She was staring at the television set with a pained, but thoughtful look. I let her think for a minute, but I really did need her gone before Renesmee showed up, because they didn't like each other very much.

"So. What was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Leah blinked, refocusing on reality. She turned to look at me and I could see it there in her eyes, the confliction and hurt she was going through. I was pretty sure I knew what she needed to talk about now. This most likely had something to do with her cousin, Emily, being pregnant with Sam's child. Again. Or maybe she was just worried about her brother Seth, who was off on his honeymoon with his wife and imprintee, Lily.

I totally felt sorry for her. Leah had gone through a lot in the past couple decades. She and I are the only ones in the original Quiliute pack who haven't quieted the werewolf gene. I continue to change by sure force of will, so that I could stay with Renesmee forever. Leah continues the transformations and to not age, because of all the crap life had dealt her in the years since the wolf gene was triggered. First, what with Sam imprinting on Emily, forcing him to leave Leah. Then, she became the only female ever in a pack of mutant dogs. Mutant dogs that shared every thought, every dream and every insecurity. Leah had it worst than all of us. She had to work extremely hard to conceal her feelings because of Sam being in the pack.

She just stared at me for a minute,

"Leah-" I began, but she interrupted in a flood of words.

"Jake, I have to tell you something! Don't say anything or judge me until I'm completely done okay?" She stared my alarmed face down until I nodded and zipped the imaginary zipper across my mouth. She took a breath and continued on, a little more calmly.

"You see. Well. I kinda think… no. I know I imprinted on you seventeen years ago. As soon as I saw you the first time, after my change, at the bon fire council meeting, I've felt the pull towards you. All those fights I pulled with you were just my way of covering it up and fighting it. I did this because I knew you had feelings for Bella and you obviously hadn't imprinted on me. Also, my mind kept telling that I wasn't aloud to lead a happy life."

She stopped to study my face and gauge my reaction, but I was too stunned to respond to this unexpected news. So she continued.

"That's why my thoughts were always so obscure and strained. Because I was fighting against the imprint so hard that I couldn't dream, think or even talk without it being snide. Then, when you broke away from the main pack, I had no choice. I had to follow you. And it was a good excuse to get away from Sam."

I opened my mouth to protest, but nothing came out. I was in total shock. My jaw snapped shut when Leah leveled me with one her trademark glares. I raised my hands in surrender so that she could go on.

"And then, I was a jealous mess around you. First with your love for Bella, and now because of the half br-" she stopped when I glared at her and she change what she was saying, "I mean Renesmee. I was utterly confused when you imprinted.

"So now, I've fought my imprint for so long- seventeen years. I couldn't repress it any longer. It's something I needed you to know." She stopped and took a shaky breath. Leah stared me in the eyes, begging me to understand what she was saying.

I tried speaking a couple of times, but nothing came out. My throat was too dry. I tried to swallow. Leah had imprinted on me? How could that be possible? I imprinted on Renesmee, my true other half. So I couldn't be half of Leah at the same time. I'm sure nothing like this has ever happened before, considering, Leah is the first female to ever be a part of the Quiliute pack.

Finally, I found a small stock of my voice.

"Y-you imprinted on m-me?" it came more like a squeak that anything else.

"Yes." She nodded for to go on.

"How is that possible? I imprinted on Nessie. Imprinting is supposed to be both ways."

"Okay."

"Leah." I paused trying to find the right words to say. "Leah, I love you. But I love you as a sister. You and I have a brother/sister relationship. I wouldn't be able to change over to you. Especially not after last night. Leah, Renesmee and I are getting married in a couple of month. The Cullens are leaving soon, so we have to make it fast."

Her face was wiped clean of expression. Leah's face made me think of Edward's calm masked he used when he was under a lot of strain. I reach out to pull Leah into an apologetic hug, but she pulled away at my touch.

"You're going to marry her!? You're going to marry that parasite offspring!? You hated it when Bella married the mind reader! Now you're going to go marry their vampire spawn!?" She stood up with one lithe movement and started towards to door.

"Leah. Wait just one minute!" I yelled after her angrily.

"No. I need to go home and think. Bye."

She pulled open the front door to a stunned Renesmee. She had her hand half raised to knock.

"Get out of my way parasite!" Leah yelled at her.

"Why don't you make me move? Mongrel!" Nessie said calmly. Leah was the only one she would ever call that.

"Stupid half-breed," Leah said as she pushed Renesmee to the side a little and stormed past.

"Look who's talking."

As Nessie and I watched Leah go, she exploded out of her clothes and landed on the ground as a gray wolf. Renesmee turned to me with questioning eyes. I shook my head and whispered,

"Not right now. But I think we should go back to your place instead of the beach."


	5. Chapter 5: Jacob's POV

_AN: This chapter is kinda short. I'm sorry for that. it was a filler, to explain what's going on. There's only about seven max chapters left. I really should have been doing homework, but i wanted to get this up._

_I don't own any of these characters or the stroy Twilight, but this story line is purely a product of my overactive imagination._

_Chapter Five is dedicated to Alice-Cullen-fan26 for being my first reviewer on COMING NIGHT. Thanks Alice!_

_Please R&R!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Stupid Royal Vampires Ruin Everything!**

When Nes and I got to her house, I was greeted by an unexpected surprise. Her bear of an uncle, Emmett, the beauty queen aunt, Rosalie, Dr. Fang grandfather, Carlisle and his wife Mrs. Fang, Esme were all in the living room with Bella, Alice, Jasper and Edward. They hadn't been around since last Christmas, and I wasn't expecting them until closer to then. Then again, Alice probably called them and told all of them to come down, because of Renesmee's and my engagement.

Our engagement had to be the reason for their returning, because Blondie was leveling me with a disgusted look and Emmett was scrutinizing my standing so close to his niece. He and I had been good friends by the time they had left, but I'm pretty sure allowing Nessie and me be together was still not a high point in his existence.

Alice, of course, was jumping around excitedly. She was absolutely thrilled that she'd get to plan another first wedding. Bella was a little bit of a better mood then I had left her in last night, and Edward still wasn't the glowing, proud father of daughter planning to be married.

Geez, glad to feel so wanted in this family. I had thought Edward and I were getting somewhere. What with him calling me his brother, his son the second time the royal vamps came to Forks. But I guess…

"It's nothing against you Jacob. We have a problem," Edward told me. Renesmee stiffened at my side as Alice stopped flitting around. Her eyes glazed over as she began seeing the coming future.

Jasper went to Alice and gently shook her after a few seconds. He was whispering something too low and too fast for me to hear. She snapped back to reality a moment later. I glanced meaningfully over at Edward for an explanation.

"The Volturi are coming again. They had a spy here for the last couple of nights and I only caught his mind patterns last night after Nessie told us of the great news. He got away before I could get him," Edward explained to those of us that couldn't read minds. Why would the scum be coming here because of…?

"Wait! You said _after _Renesmee told you guys? Why would th-" I started to protest. The room started to vibrate slightly.

"They find a problem with a marital union between a shape-shifter and a half breed vampire. They come to destroy. This time without witnesses," Alice's shrill voice cut off my sentence.

Renesmee was still stiff and I guess she had been holding her breath because she let it out in a hiss of outrage.

"When?"

"December." Her father answered.

I hugged her close to my side. This fight was going to be for us again. It was always over Renesmee or me. Why couldn't they just leave us alone? As tempting as destroying all them sounds, it's not like we're trying to overthrow the leeches. God, living with vampires is going to be tough. The smell didn't bother me so much anymore, but still life on the run was going to never be dull.

_Are _we _gathering witnesses to help us? Or not? _I thought to Edward he answered with directions to everyone.

"Bella, Jacob, Renesmee and I will stay and greet everyone. Rose, Emmett. You two go and find the Denali's. They're somewhere in New York on vacation. Carlisle, Esme. You two go and find Siobhan, Maggie and Liam. Alice, Jasper. You go and get Senna, Kachiri, and Zafrina. Those are the only ones we'll call for."

Everyone was in motion as soon as the first directions were given. All those who were leaving were up and back down the stairs in their travel clothes and hiking gear. I was hit with an image from the last time. The same thing had happened. The family had dispersed and went to find helpers. I hoped that the disadvantage would stop the Volturi again. Renesmee, even if they weren't after her this time, was in danger and I couldn't have that.

***********

The house was packed. Again. The Cullens had found everyone and they had all agreed to help. Maybe we had a chance if it came to a fight. But you never know. I was more comfortable around all of them this time. That really wasn't saying much, but it was true. They all adored Nessie, so I couldn't dislike any of them. They had all congratulated us on our news. I needed some breathing room though. It was about noon and Nessie was out talking with Zafrina and Kate.

I went out to her and told where I was going.

"Nes. I need to go talk to Leah about something okay. I also need to take care of some thing on the reservation. I'll be gone for awhile." Maybe someday I'd tell her about what happened with Leah. But for now, she was better off not knowing.

"How long?" She asked. She didn't suspect anything. I could tell from her eyes, though she didn't want me to leave either.

"Probably a day or two. Billy needs to know what's going on. And, though Sam can't do anything, he needs to know too. Then, I need to talk to Leah about guard dog duty again." I kissed her on the forehead and jogged into the garage to get my car.


	6. Chapter 6: Jacob's POV

_AN: Don't own Twilight or characters! I'm in a hurry right now so please r&R! Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Time To Get Leah**

When I got to Leah's apartment I could tell she was home, because the curtains were drawn tightly closed, but a tiny bit of light leaked through a little creak. I took a deep breath and then knocked. I need to get this over with before I lost my nerve. I stood and waited for a few minutes, then I heard the dead bolt sliding and the door creaked open.

Her hair was tasseled and she looked literally like hell. There were a couple of bruises on her face and some scratch along her body. They must have been really fresh too, because we heal really fast.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" She asked in shock.

"Never mind why I'm here. What happened?"

She looked down at her arms, legs and felt her face. She looked embarrassed. I'd never seen Leah such a mess before. It took her a couple minutes to answer.

"I was hunting, but while I was trying to take down the bear, I became distracted and in thrashed me. I should be fine in the next couple of minutes. Or hours."

I was glad that she was all right, but I couldn't figure out why she was hunting. Leah hated hunting in wolf form. Raw meat just didn't appeal to her.

"Can I come in?" I asked. The beginning of this very different conversation sounded similar to the one she had started a couple weeks ago. She nodded and ushered me in. I could tell that we were both very uncomfortable with the situation, but I needed her help.

She told me to sit and went to get us some water. Leah's apartment was kind of shabby. The walls weren't exactly painted and the furniture she had was old. There was a spring poking my butt on the couch and the fabric was all faded. She really needed some help with her life. This werewolf ancestry had absolutely destroyed her. The guys and I would have to come over while she was gone and fix this place up for Leah.

That would have to be later though. I had a more pressing issue on my mind. Leah came back and sat down across from me in a faded blue recliner.

"What'd you want Jacob?"

"We have a problem at the Cullens. Are you up for another round of guard dog?" I asked, trying to present it as a joke, but at the same time, a serious problem.

"Guard dog!" she scoffed, " What kind of trouble the lee- Cullens in this time?"

"The Italian vamps are coming to destroy because of Renesmee and my engagement. They need us to help fight them."

I stared her right in the eye, trying to convey the severity of the issue. I didn't want to force her into anything, but at the same time, the imprint problem might come in handy. She was considering the act of helping. It took her awhile. Leah just stared out into space. It looked as if she would answer, but then am exhilarated knock came from the door.

Leah slowly stood and went to answer it. She peered out the window briefly and gasped. She turned to me, and for the first time in a month or two, I saw a smile of pure joy spread across her face. She swung open the door and flung herself at the person out side.

"SETH !" she pulled her brother into the house. There was no doubt she had missed her him, but I had never seen Leah get so worked up about seeing him. I had to smile at the reunion.

"Hey kid!" I said, coming over clap Seth on the shoulder.

"I don't think I'm the kid anymore Jake. Good to see you buddy!" Leah was still slinging to him. Over her shoulder, Seth pointed to his sister and mouthed, _what's up with her?_

_Later._

He nodded and pulled Leah off him and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good to see you too sis." He said. We all went to sit down. This time, I took the recliner and let the two Clearwaters have the couch. If truth be told, I had absolutely never seen Leah be so soft. She must have been really missing Seth.

"Seth. Jake was just talking about acting as guard dogs for the Cullens again," Leah filled him in. I didn't see the reason, besides the fact that he used to be part of our pack trio. But he had stopped transforming years ago. He wouldn't be any help at all.

He looked over at me, wide eyed. I'd missed the kid too. His interest in everything had always so refreshing.

"What's going on down there?"

"The vampires we scared off for them last time have a problem with Nessie and me getting married," I told him. Seth's eyes popped even more.

"You proposed to her already!? I thought you'd wait until I got back!"

"Yeah. We're been engaged for about a week or two now. But the Italians are gonna be here in the next couple of months. So, Leah. You up to it?"

Again, she started thinking. She seemed more comfortable choosing with Seth next to her. It only took her a couple minutes this time.

"Fine. I'll help. You know I barely have a choice any way, what with my duty as part of your pack to protect Renesmee." She choked on her name, but Seth didn't catch that.

"Dang I wish I could prepare with you guys, but I've only got one more change left in me. And I have to stay with Lily. Tell me wh-" I interrupted before he could finish.

"What? You still have a change left?"

"Yeah. So let me know when the meeting is and I'll have your backs," Seth said with excitement. Leah and I stared at him in shock. He'd been bottling up another transformation? That was amazing. Usually when we stop, it's permanently, but he had only stopped indefinitely.

The three of us sat and caught up for a while longer. But at about four, I told them I needed to go check up on Billy. We said good-bye and I told Leah I'd pick her up when I went back to the Cullen's.


	7. Chapter 7: Jacob's POV

_AN: Sorry this chapter is so long. The next few will be. I'm getting close to the end of this story. There will be a total of 11 chapters. This chapter is rated T for language. enjoy! R&R!_

_I don't own Twilight! just this story line._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Really? What Was He Thinking? No! He Wasn't Thinking At All!**

Running through the woods felt great. The wind tosseled my fur while the rain soaked it. The strain of my muscles was heaven as the ground sped below me. The woods around Forks always smelled clean and fresh; at least until I hit the Cullen's treaty land. These woods were actually my favorite place in the world to run.

Leah wasn't far in front of me. Running with her brought back a lot of different memories. I owed her Nessie safety. We had used to be able to run and talk together in peace. But the past two months have made our runs awkward and tense.

First, Leah admitted to imprinting on me. That put a major strain on our friendship. Since, you know, Renesmee and I are getting married in a few weeks, and now Leah decides to tell me she's got a connection to me? Then the damned visiting half vamp has been putting stress on Renesmee's and my relationship. I almost killed the dude a week ago when I had gone to pick up my _fiancé _to go out for the night. I can't help hating him after what he did. I finally understand Edward's rage over me kissing Bella the first time now.

**One Week Earlier…**

It was an unusually clear night for a winter in Forks. The full moon had thrown the forest into a silver light. The stars were glowing like diamonds against a navy velvet background. The smell of moss and pine went uninterrupted by the scent of vampire until I was about five miles from the house.

I knew as soon as I'd entered the clearing that there was something wrong. I mean the snarling and yelling coming from inside were kind of a dead give away. It took me a minute to decide whether to phase to human or just barge in as a wolf. Coming to a decision, I phased, dressed and sprinted to the house as fast as I could.

I froze in the threshold at the scene in front of me. Emmett, Edward, Bella and Rosalie were all baring their teeth and emitting low growls. The visitors must have all been away hunting because all of the Cullens were against the window wall with their golden eyes trained on two figures in the middle of the room. One Male. One Female.

Recognizing Renesmee as the one yelling, I stepped towards her. But Edward looked at me and shook his head.

I knew the guy she was yelling at looked familiar. He'd been here a time or two. But I couldn't put a finger on who he was. I hadn't been listening to the words that were being snarled, but I caught the word married and tuned into the yelling.

"I'm getting _married _in a couple of months Nahuel!"

"What? You know you could have mentioned that _before_, but I don't regret what I did either."

I remembered him then. Nahuel had been the half vampire that Alice and Jasper had found to prove that Renesmee wasn't going to be dangerous.

The window wall was like a mirror, reflecting the room back to me. In Nessie's reflection I saw her face. It was twisted into complete outrage. That was an expression I'd never seen on her beautiful features before. Before Renesmee replied, her eyes flashed with more anger.

"Well you'll be regretting it as soon as Ja-" Just then, a breeze blew through the open door behind me. Upon smelling me, Renesmee turned towards me. A vengeful glint lit her eyes before being replaced with a huge, beautiful smile.

"Jake! I'm so glad you're here!" She turned to Nahuel again, and in a voice that could have been just her breathing said, "You are so dead now, boy!" then she flung herself into my arms.

I turned a confused look on Edward, but all he did was nod to Renesmee, who was holding tightly to me and looking at her father.

"What's going on Nes?" I asked, pulling her face around to look at me. She flashed a disgusted look Nahuel's way and took an angry breath.

"From the beginning?" I was wondering what the guy had done to deserve such distaste from the girl in front of me. She had never looked so hateful before. My girl was always a very kind and welcoming person.

Then a thought crossed my mind. Nes had said Nahuel would regret what he had done as soon as I got here. So, if the idiot hurt her in any… wait. Emmett, Blondie, Bella and Edward would have ripped him to shreds already if he'd hurt her. So it wasn't anything too serious if they were leaving it to me to deal with. Right? Nut what ever he'd done, it'd enraged my girl, and that was something smart to do.

"The beginning would be good," I almost growled. Another smirk was thrown at Nahuel before she started.

"Well, Nahuel arrived about two days ago to help with the Volturi problem. He hadn't hunted in a while so I offered to take him hunting up at Mt. Rainer, because we couldn't chance him too close to humans while he was thirsty.

"So we bagged a mountain lion, or two, along with a bear before making our way back home. We stopped to take a break around Port Angeles and catch up on things. Being human, we still needed real food, so we got a booth at La Bella Italia to eat. We talked about how life had been for us since he'd last visited. I was just getting to the part about our engagement, but before I could say anything, Nahuel," she said his name like it was acid in her tongue. Now I knew what the jerk had done. The look on Renesmee's face was almost the exact replica of Bella's mask of furry after I'd kissed her the first time at First Beach.

With a growl I whispered, "He kissed you. Didn't he?"

She nodded and clasped her fist. "Then I punched him."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Especially when Emmett whispered, "Like mother, like daughter. Always punching half breeds."

My chuckle died when my attention was turned back to Nahuel when he coughed. The room turned red as I focused in on him. Unlike Edward had been, I wasn't capable of keeping my cool over something like this. I started shaking, getting ready to transform.

"Jacob. Step away from my daughter. You don't want to do that so close to her." Edward warned.

"I don't think I'll have a problem focusing on my target," I growled. But he was right. Even if I could focus on Nahuel, I really didn't want Renesmee to see me attack someone.

_All right. Fine. I'll control it._

I took a few deep breaths. As I did this, the room slowly stopped vibrating and began to turn back to its original color. Once I was positive I could control myself, I pulled Renesmee behind me and whispered, "Stay here."

I had decided not to transform and rip the guy's head off, but he wasn't going to get off that easily. The jackass had kissed my fiancé, without her permission. When I'm done with him, he'll wish he'd been me going at it with Edward after I'd kissed Bella. I was beyond pissed at this guy and he'd only been here for a couple of days.

Getting down into his face, I began telling him off.

"You're lucky that you're Renesmee's friend! Otherwise, I would kill you on the spot for kissing her without her consent! The girl's engaged! You kiss Nes again without her okay and I. Will. Kill. You!"

Nahuel just stood there, completely arrogant and smirking. I swear he reminded me of myself when I was going after Bella. Edward snickered at my thoughts.

Though he had that rebellious smirk on his face, Nahuel was at a loss for words. So as we stared each there down, he began to waver and turned to leave. But before disappearing out the door, he had the damn nerve to wink at Renesmee. She snarled at him and took a step in his direction. As much as I wanted to let her beat him within an inch of his existence, I grasped her shoulder to hold her in place. She stuck her tongue out at him and turn to embrace me.

Nahuel took one last look at us- I gave him the finger- ad he was gone.

**************

Leah snickered at she watched my thoughts. She was about to say something, but the bushes close to her rustled. She stopped and began sniffing. Half human, half vampire. Either Nahuel or Renesmee. I just broke into the area Leah was and came to a stop next to her, when a figure stepped out into the open.

It was Nahuel. I was about to pounce on him when something in Leah's mind stopped me. Something broke and something stronger replaced it. Harder steal cables drew her to the vamp in front of us.

"You two are Jacob and Leah, correct?" Nahuel asked. I nodded, still distracted by Leah's thoughts.

"The Cullens wanted me to tell you to come to the clearing. Tomorrow, the Volturi arrive."

So here there it was. The Volturi would be here in the morning. Everybody would be there. Seth included. Leah and I would go get him before going to the clearing. And tell him that… Leah Clearwater had imprinted on someone available.


	8. Chapter 8: Renesmee's POV

_AN: HERE COME THE VOLTURI! I don't own Twilight, just this story line. enjoy. story's almost over._

_Please R&R!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Renesmee Cullen (Book Two)_**

**Chapter Eight: The Volturi**

The sea of black came marching through the trees, into the clearing, just as it had seventeen years ago. Only this time, it was one month earlier in the year- two months after my birthday.

As the end came into sight, the middle began to part, creating an aisle. Down the aisle walked eight figures sheathed in the darkest black cloaks of all. My dad gave out a hiss from beside me.

"Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Renata," My mom breathed on my other side. I could see the blood red of their irises gleaming from under their hoods.

When they came to a stop at the front of the black mass, the rest of the guard and their witnesses closed the gap. The eight figures removed their cowls to reveal three papery and five normal pale faces.

I heard Jacob give a low growl behind me, his wolf head towering above my own head.

The atmosphere was very tense, and if I could feel it, Jasper definitely could. I peeked to my left and saw Uncle Jasper easing Aunt Alice halfway behind his body. She moved without realizing what she was doing because her gold eyes were focus on the near future instead of the now.

Then I looked to my right and saw Uncle Emmett taking Aunty Rosalie's hand and gripping it tightly. Grandpa Carlisle was in front of me with Grandma Esme standing behind his shoulder. Nahuel was standing with Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, and his aunt; all of them were next to Alice and Jasper. Garrett, Kate, Tanya, Eleazar, and Carmen were huddled next to Rose and Emmett, along with Peter and Charlotte. The last of our group consisted of the three werewolves in the back. Leah and Seth, who had called up the gene one last time to help us, were standing in their positions behind Jacob.

"Aw. Hello Cullens and friends," Aro greeted us. His eyes flashed with anticipation. He eyed Alice, my mom and dad, Jasper, Kate and myself hungrily; he was hoping we would contribute our gifts to his collection as part of the Volturi guard.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw my dad slightly nod his head to my mother. I saw her eyes go slightly out of focus as she stretched her mental shield around all of us. I turned back to face the Volturi just in time to watch the sadistic grins turn to irritated frowns on Alec and Jane's faces.

"Hello Aro. Marcus. Caius," Carlisle nodded to each of the brothers as he said their names. "I am afraid that under the current circumstances, it is once again, _not _a pleasure to see you."

The Volturi grimaced, having probably forgotten that we knew exactly why they were here already. At least, that's what I presumed.

My dad put a hand on my shoulder and wrapped the other around both my mom and me. This pulled the three of us closer together. Jacob adjusted his position so that he was still right behind me. Seth and Leah adjusted theirs according to Jake's.

Aro's eyes followed our slight movement as he answered my grandfather.

"I am sorry about that my dear friend. But when we received word of Renesmee's wedding to the dog, we had to step in before it could take place."

My dad leaned behind my head to whisper something to Jacob, probably in response to some profanities Jake was definitely mentally throwing at the jerks. But I didn't pay attention to what Dad was saying because I was angry too.

The Volturi had no right to say whom I can marry! I am an independent and in love women, vampire or not! And I live in a free nation to boot! They can't come into our country and tell me I can't marry the man I love! Nowhere in the American Constitution, Declaration of Independence or in the unwritten rules of vampirism does it say a half vampire cannot marry a dog! Our only rule as vampires is to keep the secret for crying out loud!

Jacob must've seen me stiffen as I ran through all this in my mind because he nudged my shoulder gently with his muzzle. My dad pulled his head away from Jake and brought his mouth to my ear and whispered,

"Sweetie, you need to calm down. Jazz won't be able to take any more strong emotions. He's already straining himself to the limit trying to keep this all calm." He rubbed my shoulder gently and I calmed down a tiny bit.

"We don't want a fight. All we want to do is get rid of the mutant dogs. The mingling with them has gone on too long. So if the dogs would just come over, nobody else will be harmed."

Caius' eyes flashed in contradiction to Aro's comments about not wanting a fight. Caius was always was the instigator of fights. I hated all the Volturi family and their guard, but Caius and Jane were at the top of the black list. Along side them were Dimitri and Felix.

The wind began to pick up and swept the hisses and growls away from our group. Jacob and the rest of my family had tensed. My parent's bent their knees ever so slightly, ready to coil into a crouch. Jacob moved up to stand closer to me and crouched a little as well. Though he wasn't human, I could swear I could distinctly hear the cursing in his growls.

I couldn't blame him. That asshole had no right and no plausible reason to kill my friends! They weren't hurting anything by existing! Besides, there was also obviously only three left now anyway!

I guess I took an involuntary step forward because I felt my mom and dad's hands restraining me and pulling me back into my original spot.

"I'm afraid that we can't just hand them over Aro. They _are _human most the time and _do_ think for themselves. They must choose to surrender or not," Carlisle replied. Grandpa turned slightly to the side and waved his hand to the three wolves in the back of our group. This made me panic briefly. Jake, Leah and Seth were noble and if it would protect us, they might go quietly.

I watched as Jacob turned to his right to face Leah. Her eyes were fierce and angry. After a second, she snarled a bit and he turned to face Seth on the left for his reply. Seth Clearwater snorted and I could tell he was thinking, _Hell no! Not goin' down without a fight! _

I sighed. Of course the overly proud canines weren't going without taking someone with them. My mom sighed as well.

Jake turned his head back to the front again and shook his head. Caius' teeth were audible as they clenched together. Aro nodded his head.

"They must be really wonderful friends to condemn you all like this." Aro raised a fist above his head, ready to give a signal for attack.

"Aro. Why don't we talk this through?" Carlisle intervened.

Aro did not lower his hand, but did reply.

"Carlisle, what is there to discuss?"

"You do not have a reasonable reason for wiping out this race. They have done nothing to jeopardize our secret. And you cannot kill them for knowing too much, because they also belong to our supernatural world. So, prejudice aside, do you see anything wrong with them being alive?"

Aro's confidence wavered and I saw his fist move down a couple centimeters. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I let it out in a low hiss when Caius spoke up.

"They're werewolves! Mortal enemies of our kind!" he protested. Aro's arm began to rise again.

"Caius. We _did _discuss this last time," Carlisle stated calmly. ' Jacob and his friends are not traditional werewolves. They are shape shifters and it's only a coincidence that they took the shape of wolves. And as for them being enemies of vampires; do you see them attacking _us_? They've sided with at least one group of vampires instead of staying out of it. For the third time; might I add?"

"This is true." Marcus was looking at Aro when he said this. "They did side with one set of vampires all three times we've been here." Now he was staring Caius down. Caius' eyes were filled with surprise at his brother's statement in our defense.

Aro was now looking from Marcus to Caius, trying to make a decision. Caius turned to Aro, and with a flash of fury at seeing his brother's confliction, threw his own fist into the air, twisted it in towards his head, flattened it. Then, bringing it down to point all five fingers at us, obviously the signal to attack, yelled, "KILL THEM!"

Simultaneously my whole family and group of friends went into defensive crouches; all of them hissing. Jacob, Leah and Seth crouched as well, ready to pounce.

At this, my mother moved back to stand next to Jacob, pulling me with her. In one swift movement of her arms, she threw me onto his back.

"Go Jake! Three miles! That's all you'll need! If you smell them close, run further!" she hissed to him in a flurry of words.

"I love you Renesmee!" she added and turned to join the fight that had broken out.

Jake turned with one fluid bound, nodded to Leah to take command, and took off with me on this back. I turned around, tears in my eyes, just in time to see Alice behead one of the red eyed vampires.


	9. Chapter 9: Renesmee's POV

_AN: I'm really bad at fight scenes. sorry. two or three chapters left! Enjoy. R&R!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Protector**

The trees were flying by in a blur of green. The wind whipped around me, blowing my hair in a flurry of bronze around my face. Tears were cascading down my wind stricken face and dripping onto the russet fur I was clinging to as tightly as I could. The shrieks and screams were blowing with the wind as me moved swiftly away from the battleground.

My whole family was back there, fighting to protect Jake and me. Risking their lives and existences to ensure our getaway. For one thing I was grateful though. I had had seventeen years to enjoy my friends and family. All of them. Seventeen years that wasn't supposed to have happened. What was going down back in the clearing was supposed to have been the outcome of the last gathering. Supposed to have been their and possibly Jacob and my ends last time.

Now it was happening and I hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to anyone. Not my parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles or my vampire friends. I didn't get to tell Seth bye and I would never get to thank Leah.

Though it had only been a few minutes, I could feel Jacob slowing to a jog and finally to a complete stop. He leaned around and nudged me with his muzzle. Slowly I slipped down and curled up on the ground with my arms wrapped tightly around my knees. The dirt was muddy and wet from the rain and snow, but I didn't care. I would probably never see my family again, and that just about broke my heart.

Jake gave me a sad look before disappearing from sight into the trees to change. He was back seconds later in nothing but his black sweats. But he was human and that's what I needed right now. He sat down next to me, pulled my limp body into his lap and cradled my head against his warm shoulder as I sobbed.

It didn't help my state that I could still hear the banging of rock hard bodies hitting each other, and the shrieks as someone was torn to pieces. Each shriek could have been one of my friends or family. Each shriek tore at my heart. It wasn't long before I could smell the smoke, laden with the sweet smell vampire, wafting towards us. At this, I buried my face further into my Jacob's shoulder, trying to block out the horrors of possibilities in the smell.

Jacob made soothing noises while rubbing my back, but nothing helped. We hadn't been there long, when Jacob suddenly stiffened and put a finger to lips to quiet me. I swallowed my sob and listened. Then I smelled it. The scent of vampire that was not mixed in with the smoke. I also heard the tiny padding of feet as they ran our way. Jacob stood, dragging me up with him. He pulled me behind him and started trembling. As quick as a vampire, Jake bent to all fours and explode into a giant russet wolf. Jacob crouched in front of me, baring his teeth and growling a warning. The hackles on his neck rose as he snarled louder. The vampire came to a stop just out of sight at the edge of our clearing.

"Ah. You must be the one called Jacob Black," a trilling female voice said, before her body became visible. It was a voice I recognized. A voice I had hopped never to hear again after the gathering seventeen years ago.

"Jane," I hissed between my gritted teeth. My sorrow was replaced by rage and contempt. She had followed us to kill the last loved one I was sure was still alive, and possibly me.

But the witch had come alone. I could handle her on my own. But before I could move, I was forcefully pushed into the trees behind us, by the shaggy tail of the wolf. Before I could recover, I saw Jacob's massive figure lung for the tiny, evil vampire.

"JAKE!" I screamed. But it was too late. Jane gave a wide, toothy smile; I watched as the wolf hit the ground, shaking and whimpering.

"NO!" as quick as I could, I made a lung for her while she was busy torturing Jacob. I knocked her to the side, to the ground. She tore her eyes off of Jake and turned them on me before I could take a swipe at her face. I fell off her and hit the ground.

It hurt _so_ badly. I was being burned alive and run through with swords a hundred times over. I let out an ear-piercing scream. I lost my sight; my eyes were too blurred with the tears from the slashing pain to see anything. What could only have been a few seconds felt like years and years of pain. I gave out another scream. But the pain continued. Why wouldn't it stop? Was it too much to ask for to have a quick, painless death?

Finally, the pain ebbed away and I heard a shriek, that wasn't mine, and a bloodcurdling scrapping that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. I could see again and the scream seemed to have come from Jane; who was now missing an arm. Her gaze was off me now, but had returned to Jacob. Oh. No. She. Didn't! I'd take the pain any day if it kept it away from Jake.

Curling up on the balls of my feet for more power, I lunged at her throat this time. I was almost to her in the next second, but right as I wrapped my arms around the air where she had been, I heard the crash of a falling tree. I spun around with a snarl to follow her, Jacob's whimper of pain brought my attention to him. He was lying on the ground. He was breathing, but I could tell something was broken.

With Jane gone, wherever the witch went, my focused was completely trained on Jacob now. I sprinted to his side. His leg was curled up under him at an odd angle. Definitely broken. That mush was obvious. I had to rest the bone properly before he started healing wrong. He whined lowly as I moved his leg.

I had just finished tending to Jake when another shriek reminded me of the danger at hand. Jane was back in the clearing, clearly missing part of her other arm. There was a white figure with a mess of bronze hair writhing at her feet.

"Dad!" I yelled. He looked up at me, unseeingly. His eyes were badly out of focus and his grimace of pain hurt me.

That was it! It was one thing to torture me, but to torture the love of my life and my father in front of me? That was totally low and hitting below the belt!

I lunged for a third time at Jane; this time tackling her to the ground, face down. It took all my strength to keep her there, so I couldn't manage to tear her to shreds like I meant to.

"Dad! Start a fire! NOW!" I screamed at him through my teeth. He hopped up and shot me a terrified and concerned look. But the strain on my face from pinning Jane made him move.

In a matter of seconds there was a pile of wood close by, but before he could light the fire, my arms gave out and Jane threw me off her back.

With a wicked, sadistic grin from her, I expected the awful fire to return. But it never did. I felt nothing but anger. A flash of brown hair took Jane down this time. She hissed and screamed as the new comer tore the rest of Jane's arm off. My father lit the fire and flashed over to the wrestling women. He smoothly pulled the brown haired one off and caught Jane before she could dart away. She only screeched once more before her head was torn from her neck.

"Mom!" I ran and hugged her. She gave me a tight hug back.

"Renesmee! Oh my Nessie!" she kissed me forehead and let out a dry sob. I was crying, of course, I got my mom's traitorous tear ducts. But our reunion would have to wait.

"Bella. Renesmee. Gather all the pieces. Every last one," my dad said as he threw the head and body into the fire. My mom darted into the trees to retrieve the missing piece to Jane's arm.

Reluctant to touch any part of that monster, I picked up both of her arms and chucked them into the fire. My mom returned with her piece and threw it in as well. Then she grabbed me up in a tight hug and dad came and wrapped us both into a hug. We stood and hugged for an eternity. Two sets of dry sobs and the wet mess that was me, turned to two when Jacob, human and able to walk again, came to join us. Without even hesitating, he encircled all of us, my mom and me in particular, in a hug. I was so happy in that moment. My parents were at least alive. Three loved ones were better than one or none.

I couldn't speak. None of us could. But finally my dad broke the silence.

"The fight's over. We'd better get back." He sighed sadly. I was worried now. My parents and fiancé were alive, but I had no idea how much luckier life was going to allow me to get.

Dad took my mom's hand, and mom dragged me with them as they darted into the trees. But before they could pull me, I made a grab for Jake's hand. Together, we made our way back. I turned to look at Jacob, but his eyes were sad and he was frowning. Tears still ran down his face.

Then, right before the battle clearing came into sight, a dark foreboding feeling hit me. A second later, I was aware of a heart broken howl piercing the air.


	10. Chapter 10: Renesmee's POV

_AN: Same disclaimers aplie. I cried while writing this chapter. Don't take it the wrong way. I really loved that character, but my story needed something more. Enjoy. R&R!_

**

* * *

****Chapter Ten: Funeral**

I watched as the minister stood behind the podium to speak. Tears stung my eyes for the zillionth time since the fight eight days ago. My black satin skirt was stained with the millions of tears I had shed just in the past couple hours before the service had started. Jacob sat next to me, trembling with the effort to hold back his tears. He had my right hand clasped tightly in his, for once, cold hands.

"We are here today to honor the memory of a true friend, brother and son. The memory of Seth Clearwater."

Leah gave out a sob next to me. She was grasping my left hand so tightly that it hurt. I didn't care though. How could something as small as a throbbing hand matter? When Leah's brother and Jake's and my loyal friend was dead? Gone never to come back.

All the people at the service, who were human, except Sue and Billy, thought that my friend had died in a car crash, something so common and so easy to fabricate a scene for. I wish I could believe that version. Unfortunately, I knew the reason for Seth's death. He had died in the act of protecting Jacob and me. He had called his quieted wolf gene up one last time just to help us fight off the Volturi. He'd been successful in helping bring them all down, but right before he could take Caius down, Caius bit him. Vampire venom is lethal to werewolves and it hit Seth's heart before Carlisle could treat him.

"Seth was always a bright kid. He was an average student and never felt like being left out of anything." The minister droned on for an hour about things he didn't even actually know about Seth. I didn't pay the minister much attention, but when he called for the friends and family to say a few words about Seth, I snapped back to attention.

Ms. Clearwater went up first. She had tear strains all over her face. This must have been so terrible for her. First her husband, Harry, died a few months before I was born, and now, seventeen years later, her baby boy is killed in a vampire attack.

She didn't say much. Actually, she couldn't say much. Sue mumbled something and sobbed. The minister had to help the aging woman back to her seat. Leah stood up next. She swallowed her sobs and spoke as loudly as possible.

It was a shock to hear her voice. It came out strangled and barely audible. Of course, Leah hadn't spoken for five days after Seth was killed. Couldn't really, because she had refused to phase back. To phase was to admit that he was really gone. Once she finally did turn human again, we spent the three days before the funeral sitting in my room together, just crying and mourning.

"My brother, Seth, was probably one of the bravest men I've ever known. He's risked his life for me in the past and it," she stuttered, before recomposing herself, " it hurts to know that I will never repay him now."

A few tears ran down her cheeks and she couldn't get anymore out. She sat down and took my hand again. Billy, Charlie, and the Quiliute Sons- Sam, Paul, Jared, Colin, Brady, Quil and Embry- went next, along with the former werewolves' imprintees- Emily, Rachel, Kim, Terra, Ashley, Clair and Briana.

My whole family, the Denalies include, were up next. Seth wife, Lily tried going up after, but she couldn't get herself to move. His death must have destroyed her. They were two halves of a whole. Seth had imprinted on her just a couple of years ago. I just hoped everything would turn out all right for her.

Finally, Jake and I stood. We never dropped each other's hands. We couldn't. To let go of each other now would only hurt now. I spoke first with tears running down my face.

"Seth was like a brother to me. He was fiercely loyal to his friends and family, protective and just an all around amazing person. I'm glad I got a chance to know him as well as I did. Life is going to suck a little without cha, Seth. Love you. Miss you. Always."

It took Jake a few seconds to speak. He and Seth were the closest out of the whole pack. They truly had been like brothers. I would miss the way they messed around while Lily and I watched and laughed. Somehow, though, Jake found his voice and began.

"Where do I even start? The kid was an amazing person. Reliable was his middle name. Annoying? Sometimes, yes. But he was still a joy in life. Though you won't be here to fulfill your post, you'll always be Renesmee's and my best man. We will miss you and always love you, man. Take care of my mom for me. Love you Brother."

Everyone then rose to line up. Jacob and I put our white roses on top of Seth's sand colored coffin first. All his friends and family said their good-byes once again. They dwindled as people put their roses on the casket and left to go consul each other.

I watched as Seth was lowered into the grave in front of the gravestone that read:

**Seth Gregory Clearwater**

**1989 – 2020**

_**In loving memory of a brother, **_

_**son, and friend to many**_

_**May He Rest In Peace**_

More tears ran onto my chin. There, they dripped off in a never-ending line. Jacob was holding me tightly in a huge hug. Together, we said our last good-byes to Seth, just as the rain started coming down. We turned to leave.

My wedding was in two weeks, but I didn't feel up to it. How could we go on with a normal life anymore now that Seth was gone? The Volturi, with the exception of Marcus, had been wiped off the face of the planet, but Caius had taken Seth with them. All of this happened because I was born. I don't think a hurt like that will ever go away.

I saw my father shake his head in response to both my thoughts/Typical Dad. No. This didn't happen because I was born. All right. But the pain of losing such a good friend would never leave. It would be bearable after a while, but it would never complete cease to be.

Turning around one last time, I saw a break in the clouds above. A stray beam of light shone down like a spot light and an assurance on Seth's grave.

Jacob opened the car door for me. I leaned up to kiss him before whispering, "let's go home. Seth would want us to continue life; even if it means going through with a wedding not long after he went. We're going to miss him, but life calls."

He nodded, hugged me tightly and kissed me again.

"I love you Renesmee. Nothing will ever change that." Jake wiped my tears away and I wiped his. Then we got into the car before we could be completely soaked.

As we drove back to my house, joy mingled with the sad. I was getting married in two weeks. The best man wouldn't attend, but I was still getting married. The night time in my life was almost over.


	11. Chapter 11: Edward's POV

_AN: Same Disclaimers apply. Well, only one more chapter left after this. I'm sad that this journey is almost over. Enjoy! R&R! _

**

* * *

****Chapter Eleven: Edward- The Wedding**

The house was full of vampires now. Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazer, Carmen, Siobhan, Ben, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, my Bella, Safrina, Senna, Kachiri, Maggie, Charlotte, Peter, and myself. Nahuel and his aunt left after the Volturi confliction was over, promising Leah they'd be back soon and that they were moving to Forks. So twenty-four vampires were here. The house was also pack with former werewolves along with two current ones.

_Seventeen years._ I thought to myself. _And here I am. Giving my only daughter away today._

I was slowly walking up the spiraled marble staircase to the third story, where Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Bella were getting Renesmee ready for her wedding. I could hear both Jacob's and my daughters excited mind babbling going on in the back of my mind. Their Thoughts mingled with mine. Though I'd gotten used to the idea of Jacob being a part of my family already, but it still baffled me with why my daughter would want to be with the mutt. I guess it's one of those things you can't explain; it just is, like Bella and me.

As soon as Renesmee declared relief in her thoughts that her aunts, grandmother, and mother had finished the makeover, I sprinted to Alice's bathroom door. All of the women's thoughts were on Renesmee and how beautiful she looked. I got glimpses of the dress but it was mostly her face I saw through their minds eye.

"Come in Edward," my psychic sister's wind-chime voice called.

I opened the door slowly. When I finally stepped into the room, my beloved and gorgeous Bella came to my side and intertwined our fingers. Together we walked over to our heartbreakingly beautiful daughter. She was wearing a strapless simple white wedding dress made of silk, with silver earrings and white high heels.

The only makeup on her that I could see or smell was, a tiny bit of mascara and some lipstick. Reneesme took after her mother to where she didn't need any makeup. And the vampire in her gave her eyelids a natural eye shadow. She was beaming as she examined what the girls had done to her. That totally can't be me! I don't look that good. She was thinking.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Sweetheart," I reassured her while giving her a one armed hug. "Jacob won't know what to do with himself."

Her eyes twinkled and she giggled, hugging me back. Her pale skin was warm and I could hear the pulse of her heart, which had become one of my favorite sounds over the past seventeen years, with the loss of her mothers pulse.

"Thank you daddy," she replied, pecking a kiss on my cheek. "I'm so excited- and nervous all at the same time!" She seemed to be bouncing up and down where she stood.

"We'd better get down stairs. It's Twilight. We should get the ceremony started!" Esme exclaimed. My sisters and mother each gave the bride a fleeting hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Good luck. You look gorgeous," they all whispered. Then all three disappeared out the door.

Bella then went to Renesmee, gave her a huge, gentle hug and followed our sisters and mother out. Not a minute later, Rosalie began playing the wedding march, signally us to go. I would have been playing the piano, but my job was to give the bride away. Something I really didn't want to do, but, since she refused to leave Jacob behind- with good reason I suppose- and wouldn't allow him to come unless they were completely bonded together, this is what I have to do to keep her happy. Nothing makes me happier than to she my two girls happy.

"Shall we?" I held out my arm to my daughter. She took it and we began our descent down to where Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black's future was waiting.

"I love you daddy!" She whispered.

"I love you too Nessie!" I whispered back.


	12. Epilogue: Renesmee's POV

_AN: I donot own the genius work of Twilight. THat is all Stephenie Meyer. This is the last chapter of COMING NIGHT. I hope everyone has enjoyed the journey. Special thanks to _**Alice-Cullen-fan26**_,_ **BFFfromMI**_, and_ **BithenPartyGirl**_ for following the story fromt he beginning. Thanks for all your reviews and i hope yo'le read my other stories. Here's the chapter. Sorry it's soooo short. Hope you love it! Review!!!!!_

**

* * *

Epilogue: Renesmee- The Wedding**

I smiled all the way down the aisle, but a couple tears escaped down my face as I passed the empty seat with a memorial plaque on it for Seth. Our best friend wasn't here, but he'd want this to be a happy day. My Jacob was waiting for me at the end of the aisle. He was so handsome in the black and white tux. His long hair was pulled back in a smooth ponytail.

All my friends and family were there. Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee were there. Leah was standing next to the place where I would be standing. My only bride's maid, my maid of honor, my best friend. She looked oddly feminine in the lilac colored dress. It was a little shocking.

Next to Jacob were Sam, Jared and Paul. They were there, but not his best man. Tears of joy began falling then. Jake smiled a dazzling grin as my father gave my hand to my future. I pecked a kiss on my dad's cheek and turned to smile at Jacob.

The ceremony was short and right to the point. It was perfect. My dad and I dance our father/daughter dance to I Loved Her First, and Jake and I danced to an original composition by my father and Rosalie. But, even after Jake and I shoved cake into each other's face and I blushed madly as be removed my garter with his teeth, my favorite part of the night was what I showed Jake as we left for our honeymoon.

_The ceremony was almost over and it was dark now. The sun had sunk into the earth beautifully. I was anxious though. I was waiting for the words that would tie me Jacob permanently. When they came, I was overjoyed. We had both said our 'I do's" and now it was time for the bonding to be finished off._

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister announced. I leaned up as Jacob came down to meet me half way. The kiss was the best one ever. _

This would be a memory that would never fade with time. It wouldn't have even if I hadn't had the perfect recall memory of a vampire. All I knew for the future was that: I loved Jacob; I was Mrs. Renesmee Black; and Jacob and I were forever. With those facts, I didn't care what met us over the centuries. I would take it as it came- always with Jacob by my side. That's all I asked for now.

**THE END**

(Possible Sequel. Not Sure Though)


End file.
